One Year Before
by cloudyskie
Summary: It's one year before the famous Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the original material from said books and movies.**

 _Chapter 1_

It's early morning, the sun had just risen over the soft, green, fresh landscape, and a young girl of 11 was sleeping soundly in her bed. The small two-story house on the rolling hills in the outer country of England, 20 miles from London, was fit for a medium size family. There was a forest five miles off to the left of the house that was abundant with many creatures. The family living here had all the privacy they could ever want living apart from, what some in the world would call, normal society. It was a humble home for this humble family of four that had their fair share of fun and secrets.

The young girl in some ways was pretty or even beautiful for her age. Her black hair, which reaches to the lower part of her shoulder blades, was messy from last night's sleep. She, in some ways, is considered short for her age. She was born with two deep glossy green eyes that from time to time change to a slight muddy, brown. She's smart and is always willing to learn. Even though she is shy she is always friendly to others. There is also one other thing about her that's quite interesting, she is a witch. All of her family are, even a select few who, who were muggle born, married into the family.

The Night family is very kind one, to others no matter who they are and is known only in the wizarding world. They could be found in many places around the world but over the years they started to fade away in numbers. It all happened over many years during the dark times to were only four remained; Mr. Charles Night, his wife Karen, their son Jonathan, and their youngest, Evelyn.

Charles Night was a kind man. He lived to be 47 years old till there was an accident at the Ministry of Magic. A new potion a man had brought in to be certified was very unstable and exploded in an elevator. 10 people died that day including Mr. Charles. It was very hard on the family. It all happened when Evelyn was 10. Her older brother was 18 and had just finished Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The family was shaken by it but in a small amount of time copped with the pain and remembers him from the good times they all had together. However, that is not to say that they all still struggle with the loss from time to time.

 **...**

"Eve, wake up! You can't sleep all day, we have stuff that needs to be done!" called Karen, her mother, from the bottom of the stair case. She always calls to her daughter at about this time because even though things need to get done during the day, sleep is still very important. Ever since her husband died she has been even more soft towards her children and this year things are about to change for Eve. And she's not sure yet if she can really let her go.

Eve rolled over after hearing her mother's call knowing she could probably sleep a bit longer but didn't feel like it this morning.

 _'Hmm I can't believe that this is the year I'm going to get my Hogwarts letter. I'm so excited!'_ Eve thought. _'When Jon got his he told me it was the best day of his life, I was only three years old then so I don't remember. The very same day he got it we all went to Diagon Alley to get the supplies. He left a few days later.'_

Eve climbed out of bed and got dressed in some comfortable blue-jeans, socks, and a Hogwarts hoodie that she borrowed from her brother that he got his first year at Hogwarts. The hoodie was still a bit big for her because of how small she was. She always tends to borrow her brothers cloths because she found them very comfortable. Of course, he never complained because he adored her.

Her room was a fairly good size and perfect just for her. She had a nook in front of the window that looked out over the backyard and to the forest. Her room consisted of a bed, desk and chair, and a few very used book cases filled with her bits and bobs that she has be given over the years. She left her room and walked down the stairs into the living room to see her mom wasn't in the house. The stairs came down into the back of the living room facing the fireplace. The room was large enough to fit comfortably a long couch, love seat, a single chair with a table and radio sitting on it, a few other side tables and lamps, plus the comfortable seating area in the corner where they played chess. She could hear her outside watering her plants she loved so much. She walked to the left of the stairs, opposite the kitchen, to the bay doors hanging open to watch her mom enjoying herself.

 _'Mom always loved the garden because dad built it for her,'_ she thought. _'I like it to, all the flowers, herbs, and other plants makes moms little world look more alive. I don't usually help her with the watering and other things for the garden because she likes doing them so much. I do however like to watch from the various windows in the house or when I'm riding my broom that my brother gave me after he got a new one. I don't mind getting his hand-me-downs they are a little worn but just the right amount of broken in.'_

She walked back inside to the kitchen that was lit by the light coming in from the windows that were open over the sink. She made herself a sandwich that took only a minute to eat because she could tell Jonathan was about to be back home by the look of the clock that sat just inside the living room.

The Night's clock was no ordinary clock for instead of hands there were spoons with the faces of the family. There father had bought it from a man who had them specifically made for each family and had it by the first year that Jonathan was at Hogwarts. Karen loved it because she would know where they all were at all times. Her mother's was pointed at the word gardening while hers was at home. Jonathan's on the other hand said traveling. There was a fourth spoon in the mix of this that was pointed at loved, for it was her father's spoon that was still part of the clock. Though at first, when he died it was at lost, because the family was heartbroken.

She heard a loud crack come from outside where her mother was and heard what she was waiting for.

"Hey mom, what have you been up to while I was on the night shift for those guys? Oh and is the little one awake yet?" said her brother Jonathan. She has always called him Jon for short and he didn't even mind, he actually liked being called that by his family and close friends. The same went for Eve, most of her family called her that and even a few of her parent's and brother's friends did as well. He works for the Ministry of Magic on a "trial run basis." That's what he says but everyone knows he doesn't know exactly what he wants to start doing so he does errands and takes shifts for his friends from school.

"I'm not sure if she is up yet. I called to her not to long ago. Also I've made some treats for the people at the hospital for when I go to work later so don't eat them," said her mother with a wink.

Her mother works at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries as a nurse and volunteers when she can. Her mother likes keeping busy, even though she has two children—one already grown and working —she still has time to do everything she wants. She always has time for her kids no matter what though.

By this time her brother was walking in the bay doors to go put his stuff away so he could see if his sister was awake.

"I hear you're looking for me. Are you planning anything today or am I safe?" she said before her brother started to make his way up the stairs not seeing her in the door way between the living room and kitchen.

"Oh so you are up!" he said seeing his sister. "Actually no, I was hoping to talk to you about some things, because you should be receiving that letter any day now," he said with a smirk. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. She always loved his hugs because they made her feel safe and warm, and he always lifted her off her feet.

"I know I can't wait for it to come," she replied after being put down and walking to the stairs to sit. "It feels like it's taking forever to get here though. I don't want it to get here and we not have the time to get everything I need for school," she said looking up at her brother who had sat down beside her.

"I know it feels like that but it will all be ok, I promise your letter will come in time, they always do," he said to calm her jitters she was getting from the wait. "How about a little ride on the brooms, they will take your mind off it while we wait and so you can procrastinate your chores," he said smiling.

"Well I guess we could do that since I just got up. I just really hate waiting for it. I'm so ready to get started at Hogwarts," she said a little sadly. Jonathan reached over and hugged his sister's shoulders trying to make her feel better about everything, when he heard what they all have been waiting for.

"Jon, Eve, guess what an owl just delivered!" she yelled from outside smiling at the acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

Eve and Jon hopped up and ran outside to see. Knowing how much Eve wanted to be the first to see and read it, her mother handed her the letter when they reached her.

"I can't believe it's here!" she said as she opened the letter with the school seal on the back. She pulled out the papers and started to read knowing exactly what it was going to say. "It says I'm going to Hogwarts!" she yelled as she jumped and hugged her mom and brother.

"See I told you it would get here soon," said her brother with his most genuine smile showing on his face at seeing how happy she was. "I guess you want to go shopping now, right?" He said as he looked at his mother for approval. She nodded back in response.

"Yes please mom can we?" as she turned to her mother for the answer. _'I can't believe it finally came! I just can't wait to start at school'_ , she practically screamed in her head.

"I suppose the two of you can go," as she smiled at her daughters happiness.

"Yay, I'm going to go grab my shoes and cloak!" she yelled while she ran back inside.

"She really is happy huh?" said her mother watching her go.

"Yeah, I'm so glad it came today. We can finally go shopping while you head to work," he replayed.

"Hmm, well you should grab the key to the vault so you will have plenty of money while you're in Diagon Alley. Oh, don't forget to get a little extra in a small bag for her to take to school with her. She might need or want to get something while she's away at school. Oh and I need Griff so I can reply that she will be attending this year," she said while putting away her tools and hose.

"Right almost forgot about that," he said. "Accio vault key!" he said waving his wand he withdrew from his cloak. A whizzing noise approached as the key from somewhere in the house came flying outside to Jon's waiting hand.

Meanwhile, Eve was running back down the stairs ready to go. Eve, at the moment was thinking, _'Yes, the day has finally come and in two days I will be on the train to the best school ever!'_ She finished putting on her cloak and walked up to her brother and mom. "I'm all ready to go," she said.

"Alright then you two be careful, I will see you both back here for dinner at six so that we can pack your stuff and get you ready for school," said her mother while Eve grabbed her brother's arm so they could apparite. Karen started for the house in search of parchment and ink.

"Ok thanks mom we will be back soon," said Jon right before they left making a loud popping noise in the process.

 **...**

 **Thank you for reading! Comments welcome and please don't hesitate to say what you think. ;)**

 **I'll update with Chapter 2 as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter_ 2

Eve had only apparited a few times before and it always felt the same. When it begins there is this pulling sensation coming from the stomach pulling back and it feels like being sucked through a tube. The process doesn't hurt or anything just feels weird, although the first time most would feel and do vomit.

 _'_ _When the feeling stopped I could tell we were no longer at home because of all the noise. Our home is much more relaxed than the busy ways of Diagon Alley. It seems every time we come here there are always people around. I do like going to Diagon Alley and looking at some of the shops. Whenever we come I always make it part of my plan to run by Eeylops Owl Emporium to see a special fully black owl, sitting in the window',_ she thought. Every time she comes by the shop the owl is still there. However, Eve had things she needed to do before she visited her favorite owl.

"Ok, so were to first?" Eve asked her brother when they started to walk.

"Hmm, well I'd say we should stop at Gringotts to get some money to pay for everything we are getting for you today," Jon told her. They walked down the packed alley towards the bank so they could get started.

 **...**

When they apparited to Diagon Alley, they had popped right in front of the entrance of The Leaky Cauldron that some use to get in from the muggle world. _'From where we came in I can see Gringotts in front of us. We walked past many shops that where on the left like Potage's Cauldron Shop, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour; on the right Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Stationary Shop, Flourish & Blotts, and Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions that was next to the bank. We reached the bank after the short walk and entered through the front doors. The walk there took some maneuvering because there were plenty of people there shopping for the new school year and other miscellaneous things. Once we were inside we walked towards the desk that stands the highest in the back. The goblins that work in here have always kind of creepied me out. The way they look and how mean and greedy they are don't help,'_ Eve thought to herself.

When they reached the end Jon pulled out the family vault key and got the attention of the goblin sitting at the front desk.

"Hello, we would like to make a withdrawal," he said to him.

"Ah, your name?" said the goblin. He looked down his crocked nose at us from his high seat behind the desk.

"Night," he replied.

"And do you have your key Mr. Night?" the goblin asked setting down his quill.

"Yes," Jon said as he pulled it out of his left side pocket, in his cloak.

"Follow me," he said. They followed him down a hall way that eventually opened into a cave like hall. The goblin walked to one who was sitting in a cart that would take them to the vaults.

"Sit in here. Take them to vault 196," said the goblin as they sat down in the seats.

"Thank you," Jon said to the retreating goblin. He nodded his head in response. The goblin already seated started the cart thing and it started to move rather fast down a track. They made a couple turns here and there, went up and down a few times till the cart came to a stop.

The goblin said to Jon and Skye as they stopped, "vault 196." He got out and said, "lamp please." Jon gave him the lamp, helped Eve out of the cart, and followed her and the goblin to the big rock door. It was one in a long line in the wall of doors and columns, making up this section of the bank. Having given the goblin the key when they got into the cart, the goblin opened a camouflaged key hole and put the key in it. He turned the key and stepped aside as the door started to swing open.

During this time Eve was thinking, _'I always found it interesting when we came to our vault. I know it's the safest place for our money but I wonder how many witches and wizards use it to.'_ Jon had already walked in, pulled out two bags of different sizes—one smaller than the other—and started putting some in the bags.

"Why are you filling two bags?" Eve asked as he finished with the bigger of the two bags.

"Well, one is for all your school supplies we are buying today and the smaller bag is for you. Mom and I thought it would be good if you had some money to spend while you're there. I remember using some myself when I was at school," he said to Eve closing the small bag and putting both in his cloak.

"Oh ok, thanks Jon. I'll thank mom as well when we get back," Eve replied while they walked back to the cart. The goblin closed the door and handed the key back to Jon.

Jon said to the goblin on the ride back to the entrance, "thank you." The goblin in turn nodded back. The goblins don't talk much even to themselves it would seem.

Five minutes later they were leaving the bank and headed to the first shop next the The Leaky Cauldron entrance.

"Ok first we need 1 pewter, standard size two cauldron. We will get that at Potage's Cauldron Shop," Jon said after handing back Eve's school list.

"Ok let's get to work," Eve said back. She looked up at her brother smiling happily that the next part of her life had finally started.

 **...**

After forty-five minutes they had visited three shops and Eve started to walk towards Eeylops Owl Emporium when her brother stopped her.

"Not yet, that will be the last place on the list," said Jon.

"Why, I know I want to get an owl and which one I want already?" Eve said turning to her brother.

"I don't think your owl will like being carried to all the other shops we have to visit today. So, we will go there last or at least I will when you go get your wand. Getting a wand can take a minute and Mr. Ollivander will tell you about the wands in our family. Then you will try some till you find yours. I also know which owl you want so I will probably be faster than you," Jon said to Skye after directing her towards Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment.

"Ok, that makes sense. Let's go get me a telescope and can I get a new hourglass? When a letter was delivered a week ago the owl flew through my window and knocked it down and broke it," She asked her brother while walking inside.

"Yeah, mom told me so I made sure I got the money we need for it," he said while walking through the shop looking for what they need. "Although, I do understand why mom didn't repair it, that was an old hourglass that wasn't really working right anyway."

After getting what they needed from the shop they walked to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get Eve's robes.

Jon looked at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and asked Eve, "So after we finish with all the shopping today, if we have time, do you want to get some ice cream?"

"Yeah, I would love to have a hot-fudge sundae," she replied.

Thirty minutes later Eve, laden with parcels from all the shopping, was walking towards Ollivanders to get her wand when her brother stopped her.

"Ok you go get your wand and I'll be back in a minute with your owl," Jon said to her.

"OK, see you in a bit," she replied smiling and went inside the old shop. Eve walked in, observing her surroundings. The shop was very old and dusty. There were so many shelves filled with boxes and boxes of wands, they looked to be the only thing holding up the two-story shop. She walked up to the counter and taped the bell there. She heard him walking before she saw him come around a shelf to her right.

"Well hello there. You are here to get your first wand. By the look of you I'd say you are from the Night family. I heard they had a daughter whose name was?" Mr. Ollivander said to Eve, matter-of-factly, when he saw her.

"Um yes, it's nice to meet you. I'm Eve," she said a little surprised. She didn't expect him to know that much about her.

"Well let's see all of your family have similar wands. Ah here we are, and now the search begins," he said while walking up and down the aisles. He pulled a box from a shelf and walked to her. He opened it and bent it so she could get the wand from the box. She waved it towards a vase of flowers that immediately wilted. Ollivander didn't even stop to question it, just kept going. They did this for a few minutes looking for the wand that would choose her. Meanwhile her brother just left the other shop with Skye's favorite owl – a black Great Horned Owl.

Eve was starting to worry they would be here forever trying to find it, with the pile of wands on the chair next to her, but then he handed her one that she waved towards the vase with the flowers she wilted earlier, as soon as she did that they came back with more life and color than before. As Eve watched on the small vase of flowers grew into large vibrant blood red roses.

"Ah, I knew I was getting close," he said taking it back. "Ebony is used by all of your family but you have a Vine wand. That's why it took so long. The core is unicorn. Out of all of your family only you four have unicorn hair in the core, the rest of the family all have dragon-heart string cores. I would say the only difference in your wand would be its type, personality, and design. This wand is 9 inches and slightly plaint."

The design of the wand started at the bottom of it and reached to the middle. The reaching design was of vines with leaves attached to them every so often. The wand itself was a light fresh color making it hard to even see the design.

He looked it over and started to tell her about his experience with these wands.

"Vine wands are among the less common types. I have noticed that their owners are always those witch and wizards who have a vision beyond others and frequently astound those who know them," said, a mesmerized Mr. Ollivander. He had only ever given one other vine wand to someone and a great many things have come from the wizard.

"I really like it, it's perfect to me," Eve said looking at her wand he handed back to her. By the look on Eve's face he could tell they were perfect for each other. During this time, he frequently looked to the roses that seemed to emit their own force from their spot in the corner. The sound of the shop door opening told them someone else had arrived.

"Ah yes, thought I would be seeing you or your mother sometime today. You are also just in time. We have found Skye her wand," said Ollivander to Jon, who had just walked through the door with half of what they bought today including the owl she wanted.

"Well that's good then, I'll pay you and then we can go get that ice cream if you want while you show me it," said Josh.

"Ok, that sounds good to me. Thank you Mr. Ollivander," Eve said as her brother paid and they both walked to the door.

"You're welcome dear and don't forget to treat your wand well. You both have a nice day now," he said after waving goodbye to them.

Jon and Eve left the wand shop and headed to the ice cream shop before they went home with all their purchases. Eve was thrilled with all that had come about today and was about to get more information she didn't know was coming her way.

 **...**

Since they had just gotten all of Eve's school supplies and her owl, they decided to sit outside. They ordered their ice-creams, Eve got a hot fudge sundae and Jon got a vanilla cone drizzled with chocolate and strawberry on top. As they were waiting for their order an old teacher of Jon's walked by them.

"Hey that's Professor Snape! Hey, Professor Snape!" Jon said.

"Are you talking about your potions teacher?" Eve asked watching Jon get excited about this man.

After hearing his name called he stopped walking and looked for the one who called him. He spotted them when he saw Jon waving his hand in the air. He remembered having Jonathan Night as his student for 7 years. Snape thought as he made his way to them, _'Johnathan was a pretty good student and I believe he was in Ravenclaw. He also played on his house quidditch team, he played…. oh, chaser. Looks like he's been shopping with the young girl here, this must be his younger sister.'_

By the time Snape had reached their table Jon had moved to a seat next to Eve so she and Snape were sitting across from each other. Jon was thinking that he was so happy Eve would be meeting one of his favorite teachers before she even gets to school. Eve on the other hand was thinking this man looked a little strict and sad. She couldn't come up with a real reason why she thought he was sad but still did all the same.

Only moments after Snape took a seat Jon started the introductions.

"Professor Snape I would like you to meet my younger sister Eve. She will be starting at Hogwarts this year. Eve, this is my old potions master Professor Snape and I think you will like the class as much or even more than I did," Jon said to them.

Professor Snape on hearing this said in turn, "It's a pleasure to meet the sibling of one of my better former students." He was looking at Eve now waiting on what she would say at all of this.

Eve, surprised to have to speak said, "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you as well Professor. I'm very much looking forward to your potions class and hope to earn some of your approval." After replying Eve went back to finishing up her treat.

"Ah, well yeah, Professor she might be a bit shy but very smart. You know I could remember coming home during breaks and she'd ask to see all my books and stuff. She couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. So, what are you doing today in Diagon Alley?" said Jon after seeing the coming awkward moment of silence he wanted to avoid.

Snape answered, "Well, intelligence is definitely a quality that your family possess. I will also be waiting for when she appears in the first few days of classes. To answer your question, I'm here to get a few things for myself."

"Oh and what are you here to get?" asked Jon.

"Just a few ingredients I ordered for classes," replied Snape after seeing the owl Eve was fascinated with.

"Oh, yes it seems you're not the only one who fancied this particular owl," Jon said to this. He looked over to see Eve blushing slightly.

"Quiet," Snape said. Snape, now with nothing to do in Diagon Alley anymore, because he had just left the apothecary shop saw his need to depart. "It was a pleasure to see you Jonathan and a pleasure to meet you Eve."

"You too Professor," said Jon seeing time was up with him.

Eve said to the departing wizard, "Oh, yes. It was very nice to meet you as well."

So, Professor Snape left the two to apparite in front of the Leaky Caldron to appear on the outskirts of Hogsmead. He was going back to Hogwarts to finish preparing for the coming school year.

Eve and Jon, now done with their shopping, felt it was time to go. Earlier when they first arrived Jon decided they would leave through the Leaky Cauldron entrance to take muggle transportation back home. They only felt the need to do this because of Eve's new owl Hazel. They had spent; having left around 10 and leaving Diagon Alley at 5 and the extra time it took to get home, around 7 hours at Diagon Alley and an hour and half to get home. They reached home only a little over an hour, at 6:30, after their mom did, which didn't upset her in the least.

Within an hour of muggle transport and 20 minutes of walking they were back home safe and sound. They spent all that time talking about wands and potions and spells that Eve would be learning in the coming days.

Eve, now with all her new school supplies, felt the over whelming need to go through it all and pack that very night. Her mother on the other hand had a few different plans about her new things.

"Eve, dear you can look through all of that after dinner. Now come set the table," said Karen. She waved her wand to set the food on the table while Jon was opening Hazel's cage so she could get used to her new surroundings.

"Ok, but can I at least go through it all in the living room?" she asked. Eve didn't want to have to carry all the supplies upstairs until she looked at it all.

"Yes, of course you can now come on, set the table so we can all eat," replied her mother. Jon, having put Hazel's cage down next to the stair case after releasing her, went to the table for dinner.

Karen, already sitting at the table started to poor Lamb stew into some bowls. Eve walked over to one of many drawers and retrieved some spoons. She walked over to the family table that had been passed down through the generations of the Night Family. For the next 15 minutes they sat and ate.

The kitchen was a modest and welcoming room. A wall adjacent to the entrance to the living room had a large hutch filled with dishes, pictures, and other wizardly nick-knacks. On the other side of the hutch was the wall that had a door leading to the front yard. A few feet down from the door, was the counter tops and sink that came out and rounded out the rest of the kitchen around the family table. The Night family table had six chairs, two of which were put away somewhere else in the house. The remaining four were set for the only people who used them. The table was very simple but beautiful in its own way. It was made of mahogany and had a swirling design that went around the entire outer edge of the table. It had its fair share of scratches and others marks.

Finally finished with eating, Eve put her dishes in the sink to be cleaned later.

"Mom, Jon, can we look at what we got today now?" Eve asked with pleading eyes that almost put puppies to shame.

"Yes Eve. Let me put the rest of this stew in the fridge and I'll be right there," said Karen as she started to move. Jon knew how impatient Eve was at the moment, thought ahead.

Jon blurted, "I got it!" With a wave of his wand the remaining dishes and scraps on the table flow to their different places in the kitchen; the remaining stew to the fridge, the used dishes to the sink, where they were cleaning themselves, and a rag wiping off the table.

"Oh, thank you Jon," Karen said lovingly. Now that everything was done in the kitchen everybody had moved to the living room to see what Jon and Eve had bought earlier that day.

Eve was sitting on the floor unwrapping the packages, while her mother sat in her rocking chair and Jon sat on the floor at her feet.

For the next few hours Karen, Jon, and Eve went through her school supplies and talked about what she may expect for her first year at Hogwarts. By the time Eve had finished looking and talking about everything she and the rest of her family could think of that night, it had already gotten very late.

"Alright you two I think it's time for bed. Eve, you can leave your things where they are until tomorrow and then we can organize and pack it then," Karen told Eve as she started to make her way to her room upstairs.

"I agree little one. I'm tired and you're falling over from the looks of it," Jon said to Eve as he stretched.

"I'm not tired," Eve yawned. She was leaning against the couch trying to fight the sleep that was threating to take her at any moment. Jon knowing better got up from his spot across from her and picked her up. He carried her upstairs to their rooms with no complaints from her. He laid her out on her bed, kissed her forehead good night, and left her room shouting the door behind him. About an hour before everyone changed into their pajamas so when they go to bed they wouldn't have to worry about it.

The following day Eve and her brother spent a good bit of the day packing and getting her ready for her first year at Hogwarts. They packed everything they could fit into the new trunk her mother had bought her while they were out earlier.

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading! I'll get the next chapter up soon, promise. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Today was September 1st. The day Eve would be leaving on the Hogwarts Express to Hogsmeade Station then on to Hogwarts; something she has thought about constantly for a long time.

It was 7 in the morning and Eve was sitting up in her bed reading from one of her new books she got the day before, called Magical Draughts and Potions. She was only awake this early because she was too excited for one more hour of sleep.

They would be leaving the house at 9 so they would have plenty of time at the station for putting her things on the train and saying their goodbye's.

At 8 o'clock Eve could here noises coming from down stairs were the rest of her family was getting ready for the coming day. Deciding she should get up and help, she went downstairs after changing.

"Hey sweetie you're up early," said her mother when Eve walked into the kitchen, after having put her new book in the bag next to her trunk in the living room. There was toast on the table with other things for breakfast but Eve on the other hand, only had the stomach for toast and a glass of Orange juice this morning. The nervousness she tends to have towards new things was starting to show itself.

"Couldn't sleep, so Jon is driving us to the station at 9?" she asked around a piece of toast as she sat down.

"Yeah I don't really care for that car thing but it's charmed to drive itself so no worries," Jon said. "Oh and I forgot to mention to you both that part of some work I've been doing with the Ministry, has me helping out a new student find their way to the station." He continued finishing up his breakfast before packing the car with Eve's things.

"Oh, Eve dear, could you put Hazel in her cage here in a bit so we don't forget her?" Karen asked. "Jon, you do know who you're helping right?" she replied as she was cleaning up the kitchen while everyone else gathered Eve's things.

"Um, I believe her name is Raven Stone. I'm to meet her on the muggle platform before we transfer to Platform 9 ¾." He said walking into the living room.

For the next hour, Eve and her family packed and moved her things to the car for her trip to Hogwarts. By the time it was 9 o'clock Eve was walking down the stairs with Hazel in her cage to the car. She was ready to go with her bag slung over her shoulder.

Hazel, the black Great Horned Owl, was fierce to look at but had a sweet and calm manner about it. He slept most of the time atop Eve's bed on a lamp stand, at their home. The two of them seemed to understand one another fairly quickly. He very smoothly got into his cage when Eve asked him earlier.

They all pilled in the car, Jon and Karen in front and Eve with Hazel in the back. Jon waved his wand and the car did everything from there all the way to the King's Cross Station. Although they weren't really supposed to use muggle technology like this, no one was really going to report it.

When they arrived the car parked itself in a spot close to the doors, making it easier and faster for them. It was almost half past 10; Karen climbed out and went for a cart for Eve's things. By the time she got back Eve and Jon had her things out of the car ready to put them on the cart.

"Alright, do you two think you can get all this together and down to the platform without me? I need to go find my charge." Jon said after putting Eve's trunk on the cart, getting the heaviest of her things taken care of.

"Yes dear, we'll be fine without you. We'll meet you by the train before it leaves. You have to see your sister off." Karen replied with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I want to say goodbye then." Eve said with a little pout to her voice.

"Yes, I promise I'll be there to see you off. I wouldn't miss it for the world little one." Jon said and with that was gone into the crowd that was filing into King's Cross Station.

5 minutes later they had Eve's trolley filled and ready to head inside to platform 9 ¾.

They began the walk down to platform 9 almost to the column when Eve heard Jon speaking, "Alright then, let's head to the platform and get you settled in."

Eve looked around for where she heard it coming from and landed on Jon with a young girl with chocolate colored hair, the length done a bit past her shoulders, who seemed rather tall for her age. Eve noticed that she seemed very confident with herself even though she had come alone.

"Mom, there's Jon." Eve said. She pointed over to the other side of the same platform they were on. They were two columns back from them.

"Oh, Jon!" Karen called to him. Jon stood next to the trolley and looked to see his mother and sister waving to them. He spoke down to the girl and they made their way over with the girl who also had matching things on her cart that Eve had.

"Hello, dear. You must be the young girl Jon was talking about helping onto the platform." Karen said to her when they were all standing together.

"Uh yes. I'm Raven, Raven Stone. Pleasure to me you." She said rather bashfully. Raven wasn't prepared to really talk with others because of how unsure she was about everything.

Karen, feeling that it would be better spoke up to change their plans a little. "Why don't we all get onto the Platform together?"

"Sure I don't see why not." Jon said with a smile.

"Thank you for your help," she replied. Raven was grateful to being going in a group even if the guy assigned to help her was very nice.

"Alright we better get going or you both will miss the train," said Jon to the two young girls in front of him.

Eve replied with a smile. She felt that she was already making friends even though she was nervous out of her mind at how she was handling going to Hogwarts. Let alone the fact she hasn't said a word to Raven yet.

As they walked down the platform they came upon a column that was dividing platforms 9 and 10 from each other, just like the ones before and after it.

Jon, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be helping Raven onto the platform, took hold of Eve's cart to help her run to the wall. Raven watched as the two sort of ran at the wall and then disappeared in the blink of an eye. She was shocked and didn't know what to think. 'Where did they go!'

Karen realizing that they forgot to explain how to get to the platform told Raven.

"Don't be alarmed dear," she smiled at her. "I'll help you. Oh and I'm Karen, Eve and Jon's mother."

She grabbed onto the cart with Raven and they started to move forward and with every step they took they picked up a little speed. When they were almost to the wall, Raven not being as fearful like some new students, kept her eyes open and braised herself for what she thought would happen. In the time it took for her to take a breath they were already on the other side being greeted by a scarlet steam engine next to a platform full of people including Eve and her brother.

"Alright now that we are here let's find you two a compartment to put your things in and a place for you to sit," said Karen as she helped push Raven's cart over to Eve and Jon.

"Ok, let's move further down the platform, this area is pretty full already," said Jon as he helped Eve maneuver down the train.

As they moved down the platform Eve could see students hanging out of windows to talk to their families while others were fighting over seats. They passed all this until they came to an empty compartment near the end of the train and put their trunks and owls away.

"Now then you two should get on the train and find some seats before all the good ones are gone," said Karen while she pulled Eve into a tight hug. She then moved to Raven and did the same. Raven was surprised by this but liked the feeling it gave her and returned the hug, even though she had just met all three of them. Eve hugged her brother Jon, who also gave Raven a hug, even though it wasn't as long as the one she received from her mother. They both then proceed to get on the train and find an empty compartment for them to sit in.

They found one fairly fast and moved into it and closed the door. When they both took seats next to the window across from each other they looked out to see Eve's mom and brother waving at them as the train whistle sounded the train leaving. They both waved as they slowly moved down the tracks away from the platform.

As the train moved away from the station with increasing speed both girls turned to each other ready for the other to speak.

Raven seeing how shy and nervous Eve was, spoke first.

"So, that was your family. Are there others that couldn't come with you today?" she said hoping to lighten the mood.

Surprised by the question Eve replied, "Oh uh, no it's just the three of us. My father died last year in an accident at the Ministry of Magic. What about you were is your family?"

"My family died three years ago in a house fire. I've been living in an orphanage ever since," Raven said with a solemn face.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Eve said looking down. She was sad that they both had heart ships early on in life.

They both sat quietly for a bit moiling over the information that brought them both here. Something was bothering Eve though and she thought it best just to ask.

"Um are you muggle born or were your parents a witch and a wizard?" Eve asked looking up to see Raven with a confused face.

"Well neither of my parents were like that so I guess I'm what you called a muggle born. What is a muggle born?" Raven asked.

"Oh, muggle borns are people who are born from none magical parents but have magic. It's really cool I think," Eve said. She was not offended by the fact Raven was muggle born and was happy to be able to talk so casually with her the first day they met. While it also explained why Raven needed an escort to the platform, she was alone.

By this point they had been on the train for a bit. They faintly heard a woman's voice coming closer but could not yet understand what she was saying.

"So I guess you're not a muggle born like me?" Raven asked as she looked towards the door when a woman pushing a trolley appeared, opening the door.

"Anything from the trolley dears," the woman asked. The woman was on the older side with graying hair and little dimples that made her seem more charming.

"Oh yes, um, I'll have one box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and two Chocolate Frogs please," Eve replied while pulling out the amount she asked for when she received her treats.

Raven not sure what Eve just bought asked, "Um are those like Jelly Beans and are they really chocolate frogs?"

"Yeah they are jelly beans but all the flavors you could ever think of. The chocolate frogs are completely chocolate and magically move like real frogs. A spell cast on them makes them move. The fun part with them is the cards they come with. I'm trying to collect them all. Here, that's why I got two. One for me and one for you," She smiled sitting down while handing one of the unopened chocolate frogs to Raven. Eve thought it might help in becoming friends with Raven.

"Oh and to answer your question I'm not muggle born but there is nothing wrong with that I promise," Eve smiled at Raven.

Raven smiled in reply. She was unsure of what to expect and opened the chocolate frog and actually found a frog inside. Looking up at Eve, she saw her nibbling on hers so Raven took a little bite of one of the legs. It stopped moving when she did that which relieved her.

Eve, after taking a bite, looked at her card and read aloud, "Rowena Ravenclaw was the founder of the Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts. Beautiful and intelligent, she was the most brilliant witch of her time. Which card did you get?" Eve asked. She looked over to Raven watching as she mimicked what she had done.

Raven, pulling out the card, found a young woman as well on hers and read, "Gwenog Jones, Captain and Beater of the all-female national Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies; cool but what's quidditch?"

"Nice, I already have a few of her. Quidditch, well it's a sport that we play. I can explain it for you," Eve said.

To their surprised, a young girl, who looked the same age as Raven and Eve, entered their compartment and shut the door behind her.

She was short and thin with medium length blonde hair in ringlets with deep ocean blue eyes. She was very cute in a little doll kind of way. She looked a bit lost and annoyed when the girls looked to her.

"Hello, sorry to barge in. Is it alright if I sit here with you guys, my older brother is annoying me with all his so called experience talk about Hogwarts?" the young girl asked of them.

"I suppose its fine right?" Eve questioningly looked at Raven.

"Its fine with me," she replied.

The girl, happy to be welcomed in sat next to Raven and introduced herself to them. "Oh, thank you very much! My name is Jade Greengrass what's yours?" she asked, beaming at them.

Raven spoke first, "I'm Raven Stone and this is Eve Night. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Surprised Jade said, "Oh what lovely and interesting names. I was wondering do you know what house you want to be in yet? I want to be in Ravenclaw along with my brother and the rest of my family." Eve found out very quickly that this girl was a chatter box but found she kind of liked her for it.

Eve feeling she should speak at least a little said, "Um well most of my family is from Ravenclaw and my older brother was also in it so I suppose Ravenclaw is where I want to go." Eve looked to Raven to say a bit for this conversation.

"I'm not sure where I want to go I just learned of all the houses in the letter I received a few days ago," Raven said. To her, it seemed there weren't too many muggle borns on this train with her and was starting to worry that there weren't any even though she has only met a few people.

"Oh, wait does that mean you're muggle born? How interesting I'm a pure-blood. Don't worry though you seem really nice and I hope we can all be really good friends in the future," Jade said. She was trying very hard to be nice and encouraging to these two girls she had just met. Jade could tell just in the little amount of time she had spent with them that Eve was very shy and Raven was unsure of were to be and do.

Jade Greengrass was the girl in a crowd of people who could talk none stop for hours. She was a sweet young girl and cared for others no matter where they came from. She treated everyone equally, that is until they are rude to her or her friends.

Eve took the chance to look outside the window and found that they had passed all the fields and houses and were going through forests and passing winding streams.

"I think we're getting close." She said looking back at the other girls. "We should probably change into our robes."

"You're probably right." Raven acknowledged as she looked outside.

"Oh my robes are back with my brother in the compartment he's in." Jade said looking a little put out. "Can I come back after I change to hang with you?"

"Yeah sure," Raven smiled at her. She liked this small petite girl.

That being said Jade slipped out the door and ran to change, while she was gone Raven and Eve got their robes from their trunks and changed. As they waited for Jade to return Raven finished her chocolate frog and put the card inside her trunk next to her books.

Eve on the other hand, but her card and the unopened box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans in her trunk to snack on later.

During the time they waited for Jade to get back they talked about the other treats and snacks that were on the cart that passed earlier.

 **...**

 **Thank you for reading. Comments are wanted and asked for. ;) I'll try to get that next chapter up much faster than the last one.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Just as Jade was coming back into their compartment a voice echoed through the train behind her, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

The three young girls were becoming more nervous by the second. They all got up and moved into the corridor and followed the crowd outside onto the platform. As they were crowding on to the platform, a lamp could be seen bobbing over the students head and a voice saying, "First years this way! First years!"

A man with a large beard appeared over the students directing them towards a path by the station.

"C'mon first years, this way please. All first years follow me!" said the large man. They followed him down a steep path that on either side was so dark there was no way to tell what was there.

"You're 'bout to see Hogwarts in just a sec, right 'round this corner," Said the man. He was very tall and could be seen by all the new students following him. He was definitely one hard man to miss in a crowd.

A moment of silence pasted over them each as the castle came into view then whispered chatter rose up over the crowd as they descended to the approaching shore.

"No more than four to a boat!" the large man said as they got closer to the boats at the shore.

Eve, Raven, and Jade all climbed into a boat. Eve and Jade sat next to each other while Raven choose to sit behind them. Out of nowhere the boats started to move on there own across the vast lake in front of them. It was a beautiful view that lay before them as they moved slowly across the lake towards the magnificent castle.

As they came closer to the castle they moved closer to the cliff it sat upon. When it looked as though they were going to crash into it the man they had all followed shouted, "Heads down!"

They all did as they were told. There was a curtain of ivy covering an entrance they passed through and went into a dark tunnel that looked to pass right underneath the castle itself. They soon came upon a harbor of sorts and climbed out onto the shore.

The large man directed them to a nearby staircase in the rock. They followed him until it came out onto soft grass just beside the castle they had seen on their way over. They then proceed to a flight of stone steps that led to large oak doors.

"Is everyone here? Good then, here we go," said the large man as he pushed open the doors.

The doors swung opened to show a tall, dark haired woman in emerald-green robes. She had a very stern face and from the way she held herself you would not want to cross her by any means, while also trying to gain her approval.

"First years, this is Professor McGonagall," said the large man.

"Thank you Hagrid, I've got them from here," said Professor McGonagall. Hagrid nodded and walked into the castle.

She walked back into the entrance hall. The hall was so big that it was almost big enough to fit Eve's home into. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches and the ceiling was so high you couldn't see it clearly in this light. There was a large marble stair case facing them that Eve was sure led to the higher levels.

The students followed the Professor across the flagged stone floor. They could hear the sound of hundreds of voices from the doors to their right but she led them to a small empty chamber off the hall. The students crowed into the room, closer than they preferred but didn't notice for how nervous they are.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. Your house will be like your family. There are four houses. They are; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. In a few minutes the Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the rest of the school so I suggest you prepare yourselves," said Professor McGonagall. She scanned the students then left the chamber. Chatter amongst the students started tem moment she was gone.

"I'm so nervous," Jade said as soon as the door shut. Jade had turned to Raven and Eve to talk while the rest of the students quietly chatted amongst themselves.

"I remember her she was the one who came to my orphanage a day after I got my letter from Hogwarts. She's nice but stern," Raven said, a bit of her nervousness coming out in her voice.

"I meant to ask how you were able to get your things but now that's been answered," Eve said with a little smirk. "So she went with you to buy all your school supplies."

"Yes, she was very nice and patient about everything." Raven said with respect thinking of Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, that's great she did that for you Raven. Do you guys know how we will be sorted? My brother said this magical hat puts you in the different houses. I don't really understand it though. How does some magical hat decide which house you belong," Jade rambled on. Her nervousness was coming out of her through her mouth. Not that they didn't figure out that was going to be a common thing with her.

"My brother said it can see into your mind. See what your personality is like and what you like and a bunch of other things," Eve said to answer what Jade was asking.

"Everybody goes into a house right? Nobody is sent home if it doesn't sort you?" Raven asked nervously. She was afraid of being sent back to the orphanage if she wasn't put into a house.

At hearing this Jade and Eve looked at Raven and smiled. They both realized that is what Raven has been thinking about this whole time when she would go quiet.

"Raven," Eve said with sympathy and kindness. "Nobody has every not been sorted. You won't be sent home I promise." Eve was hoping that had helped reassure Raven but wasn't too sure if it had.

"Yeah, you belong here that's why you were sent a letter and Professor McGonagall came and helped you with buying supplies," Jade said to Raven grabbing her hand to give it a little squeeze.

Just as they were about to say more reassuring things to Raven Professor McGonagall returned and said, "It's time, please form a line and follow me." The students did as they were told and followed after her. Raven, doing what she did before at the boats, put Jade and Eve in front of her as they left the room back to the hall and to the double doors that led into the Great Hall.

When they entered their eyes moved to look above them, for there where thousands of candles floating above their heads and the ceiling looked like the night sky. Below the candles, on the floor were four long tables filled with students from the doors almost to the end of the tables at the opposite end of the room. Gold plates and goblets lined the tables from end to end.

Professor McGonagall led them to a table at the end of the hall facing them with teachers seated along it.

As they came to the end of the tables alongside them the Professor said, "Wait along here please."

She walked over to the wall to collect something but nobody was paying much attention to her because the first years were to nervous and just shuffled there feet and shot little glances around the hall. When she returned to them, they all looked up to see her placing a stool and an old raggedy hat atop it.

Everyone stared silently at the hat and waited. The hat twitched which surprised the first years. A rip near the bottom of the hat opened and the hat started to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see.

I'm most certainly the smartest hat

You will ever meet.

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you're a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Almost seconds after the song was finished the hall broke out into applause. The hat bowed to each table and became still again. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, sit, and I will place the sorting hat upon your head to sort you," she said to the students. After this Eve didn't really listen to the names being called her mind was only going to pick up her and her friends names.

A minute or so after she had started they heard, "Greengrass, Jade!"

Jade froze; Raven and Eve gave her a little push to get her to move up to the stool. She sat down and Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head and they waited.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted. It only took a few moments for it to decide.

The table to the far right of them roared. Eve noticed there was one person in particular who cheered the loudest while she walked over to him. She sat next to what Eve guessed to be her older brother because of how similar they looked.

After that she continued calling names. Not long after Jade was called Eve heard the one thing she was most nervous about, "Night, Evelyn!" Students in the hall, hearing the names started to chatter a little and some giggled at the name.

Raven remembered how nervous Eve was, grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. Eve, knowing that Raven was probably more nervous and scared than she was, squeezed back and gave her a little smile before she walked up to the stool.

When the hat was placed upon her head she heard a voice speak inside her mind, "Oh Night huh. Well let me see you are very intelligent, you have a very eager mind, and so was I believe your older brother. Well then…" Through the entire hat talking, only Eve could hear it so when it shouted, "Ravenclaw!" it made her jump almost out of her skin.

Professor McGonagall took it off her head and she walked over to join Jade and the other Ravenclaws. When she reached the table she sat next to Jade who hugged her before she barely had a chance to sit down.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're with me in Ravenclaw!" she almost shouted into Eve's ear. Eve would have shaken hands with the other students around her but she was worried about Raven being by herself up there.

A few moments past as others were called up and sorted as they waited for Raven. Then almost 5 minutes later what the two had been waiting for happened.

"Stone, Raven!" was yelled out. Her friends sat quietly there as she walked up to the stool and had the sorting hat placed upon her head.

It took less than a minute for the hat to decide when it shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

Eve and Jade were so happy they screamed and jumped up and down in their seats for how happy they were. Raven walked over to her friends and sat across from them. She shook hands with a few people already seated at the table with her.

Eve, now that her friends were sorted, looked up at the table that sat the teachers. At the end nearest them sat the large man known as Hagrid and at the center of the table next to an empty chair, Eve guessed was for Professor McGonagall, looked to be the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Her brother told her of most of the teachers he had when he was at Hogwarts and the very famous headmaster.

At the last name called, Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the stool with the hat away. When she joined the table of teachers Professor Dumbledore stood up and looked out at the students.

"Welcome, students! A new year has started at Hogwarts and I know how hungry you must be so that is all I will say for now so let's eat! Thank you!" he said. As soon as he was seated the plates and goblets in front of them filled with food and drinks.

All the foods Eve could think of appeared before her: roast beef, chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs.

They dug in and ate all they wanted and all they could. Just then a ghost appeared out of the table a little down from them. It was a beautiful young woman. She stopped to talk to a few students she had come up by. Eve wasn't as surprised as Raven at this because her brother had told her many things about what lived in the castle along with them.

When everybody was finishing up eating dinner the plates cleared back to the shiny clean plates that were there before they appeared with food. Now they filled with about as many different desserts as foods.

Eve and her friends eat their fill on desserts just as they did with the food from before.

Just as Raven and Eve were helping themselves to some chocolate ice cream students started talking about their families and blood.

Jade being the most talkative of most of the students was first, "I'm pureblood along with my brother here. Eve, Raven, tell my brother about yourselves so he'll stop bugging me about it."

The boy Jade was talking about was her brother, who was one year older than her. He was taller than her by a good few inches and was even taller than Raven by a couple of inches. He had short, slightly curly blonde hair, almost like his sisters. He wasn't as pale and doll like as Jade because he looked more active and had a slightly sharper look to his face.

He had been speaking softly trying to get information about his sisters new friends. However, Jade being who she is, decided to just make him work for it.

Raven being more comfortable now spoke first, "I'm a muggle born and hope we can be friends," she said to the boy Jade had pointed at when she was telling then to talk.

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you Raven I'm Shayne Greengrass at your service," he said to her. He smiled very charmingly to them with encouragement. He then looked to Eve for her to reply.

Eve was shy about talking to the boy but swallowed it as best she could and said, "I'm mixed but closer to pure-blood. My brother was in Ravenclaw a year ago." Eve thought it was enough with that and looked back down at her plate, now to finish eating her ice cream and treacle tarts.

"Oh, really that's awesome. If he was here last year I might have met him. What's his name, maybe I've heard of him before?" he asked her. He could tell she was shy and was hoping to bring her out a bit more.

"It's Jonathan. Jonathan Night," Eve replied. She looked at him to see if he had heard of the name before. Apparently he had.

"Jonathon Night, Jon? Yeah I know him. He was a great quidditch player when he went here. That's so cool Eve, right?" he said to her.

"Uh yeah," she replied.

Eve saw the smile and look of recognition on his face to know he was telling the truth. She wasn't surprised at this because she knew Jon was very popular while at Hogwarts. The amount of letters he got on breaks can attest to it.

When Eve was starting to get tired from eating her fill Professor Dumbledore stood and said to the students, "Ahem, before I send you off to bed I have a few start of term notices I wish to tell you. First years should note that the dark forest on the grounds is forbidden to all. I have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used in the halls between classes. Also quidditch trails will be held in the second week of this term. Anyone interested should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally let us sing the school song!" At this he waved his wand. A long golden ribbon flew from the tip of his wand, then rose high overhead and twisted into words. "And off we go!"

The entire school began to sing, in different tones and pitches:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everyone finished at different times and Dumbledore conducted them till everyone was finished.

Eve and her friends enjoyed singing the school song not matter how silly it might sound.

"Ah, well now that was lovely. Alright, everyone off to bed, pip pip," said Professor Dumbledore.

"First years follow me," could be heard coming from every table as the prefects gather them to take to the common room.

The Ravenclaw first years stood up and followed an older boy that directed them out of the hall. They walked up the marble staircase they had passed when they first entered the hall that night. Instead of going up the stairs to his left he directed them down and into a passage at his right from the top of the marble staircase.

Eve and her friends were becoming tired from the long journey and all the food they ate. She followed the other students through a few more corridors and doors that brought them to a spiral staircase that went up as far as she could see. At the moment that wasn't very far, because the only light being admitted was from the fires on torches and lamps hanging around the castle.

They walked up the stairs for what seemed like forever till the boy stopped them. They all gathered around a plain wood door that had a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle on it.

The boy turned to them and said, "This is the only entrance and don't forget this is the 5th floor. To enter the dormitory you have to answer a question, its quiet simple. Let's see if any of you can get it right." He then reached up to the knocker and knocked once.

The mouth of the eagle opened and in a soft, musical voice said, "What came first the seed or the flower?"

Eve thought through the question but before she could answer another student said in hast to answer first, "The seed because you can't have flowers before a seed."

Everyone stood still waiting for the door to open but nothing happened.

At this the boy said, "Guess not, any others?" He looked around at the first years hoping one of them would be able to answer.

Eve felt she knew the answer but didn't want to be like the boy but she was feeling the hour and really wanted to go to bed. Tiredness got the better of her.

So she spoke up and said, "Well a cycle has no beginning." A few of the students near her looked to her when she spoke along with Jade and Raven. They were surprised she answered because of how shy they thought she was.

"Nicely put," said the voice from the knocker and the door swung open.

The students filled in and when Eve walked past the prefect he patted her on the back before he had them all gather around the room.

The Ravenclaw common room was a wide and circular room that was very airy. There were large arched windows in the walls with long blue and bronze silks hanging from the tops of them. When Eve looked up to the ceiling there were stars which matched the midnight blue carpet they were standing on. There were tables, chairs, bookcases, and in a column opposite were they entered was a large white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. This stood on what seemed to be a ledge in the middle of a railing half way across the room.

"As I hope most of you know this is Rowena Ravenclaw," said the boy. "Right now we are standing on the loft over the study area. This is the bulletin board that will tell you any news regarding quidditch, classes, and other things you yourself may post here." He was pointing at a large board on the wall to their right.

"No follow me," he said as he walked down a staircase to their left that brought them to a living room area with couches, a few tables between them, and a few other comfortable chairs. The windows starting form Eve's left after descending the stairs, showed the vast night sky. When they all were down the stairs they could see a large fire place right under the column that the statue was under, to their right. They could see behind it a study area with bookcases, desks, and chairs.

"Here is where you can relax and over there is the study area," he said as he moved over to the study area. "And behind the bookcase to my right is the girls' dormitory and same for the boys on the left. You may all go to bed now and tomorrow become more acquainted with the common room and other students. You'll also find that your things have been brought up and put in your rooms."

Eve and her friends, being very tired by this point walked with the rest of the girls and opened the secret door to the dormitory to find their rooms. They walked down the staircase and every few steps was a door for a room with three to four beds in each. At about the fifth door Jade walked into the room and motioned for Raven and Eve to follow having found it was their room.

"Oh I'm so tired I could sleep for days," Jade said as the three walked into the room. When they entered they saw a heater in the middle of the room surrounded by a wardrobe and desk for each bed that was in its own nook in the wall. The beds had blue with bronze trim bedding with blue and bronze curtains that had little stairs on them. Each nook also had its own window and curtains to match. The three beds lined the wall well enough that they almost reached the door. The room had plenty of space between the heater and the beds to the walls.

They figured out whose bed was whose by were their trunks were placed by the wardrobes. Eve walked to hers on the left side of the room while Raven and Jade moved to theirs. She changed and went to bed almost as fast as it took them to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Well another chapter up! Let me know what you guys think. It helps me determine in which way to further the story and whether or not I need to pick it up.**

 **Thank you all for staying with me thus far and I will try to update regularly. ;)**


End file.
